Trailer Park Cullens
by twilitelove
Summary: My sister wanted to know what it would be like if the Cullens lost there money heres what i think!


**Trailer park Cullen's**

**This story is for my sister because she wants to know what it would be like if the Cullen's lost there money!**

Alice could see the future and she still couldn't get over how she let this slip through the cracks. If only she hadn't been looking for the unimportant things like who would be wearing what at the Oscars and which celebrity was going to leave his wife for the nanny. The stock market crashed and has left them completely broke, everything was gone and from what Alice could foresee in the future things weren't going to get any better for them any time soon. So there was only one thing left to do, they had to sell up all there things they had left that weren't repo and move into the local Forks trailer park. With the white trash!

**Alice** "I cant do this Jasper, I wont sell my designer clothing, I cant just wear clothes from the second hand shop like Bella."

**Jasper** "Well how do you think we all feel Alice for the first time in our lives we are dirt poor, and I had to get job at mc Donald's, we are all suffering. Actually I beta get going my first shift starts in 10 minutes and my boss is like 15 and he sells weed out the drive through window I think he makes more money in five minutes doing that than actually selling mc d's"

**Alice** "Well we will all get by ok but I need my clothes, I cant wear second hand clothes they smell of old dead people, most likely someone you've killed"

**Jasper** "Well if you want we could go on a killing spree and steal money from the rich"

**Alice **"That's not funny Jasper! You know there are no rich people in Forks they all pretty much trash and soon we will be living with them"

The day soon came and the Cullen's moved into the trailer park, most of the white trash people thought the Cullen's were some kind of new attraction to there zoo. With Carlisle being a doctor it didn't take long before the single mother with her 5 kids to 5 different fathers was knocking on there door for free medical advice. Carlisle in formed her that she would need to feed her children everyday and that a packet of smokes wasn't a healthy breakfast for a 5 year old. But all the Cullen's found this difficult to adjust even easy going Emmett found it hard to find his place to fit in.

**Emmett** "Hey Rose what you think of this"

**Rose **"What have you done Emmett, your hair its, it's a mullet!"

**Emmett **"I know isn't it cool! Most of the guys around here have them it's all business up the top and a party in the back"

**Rose **"Just because we have no money doesn't mean we have to look like trash, you know your hair will never grow back Emmett because your dead!"

**Emmett** "I never thought of that but since were here why don't you think about the way you dress maybe you could ask that young mother with the 5 kids to help you find some clothes to wear and maybe she can do something with your hair you know add some volume teas it up"

**Rose** "you're right I really did think my ass would look good in some skin tight leopard tights"

Before you know it the Cullen's fully adapted to there new way of life. Jasper began selling drugs from the window at Mc Donald's for his 15 year old boss Emmett took up drinking and started wearing a trucker cap with his mullet and a wife beater singlet. Carlisle stole the drugs from the hospital for Jasper to sell and also opened up a back yard doctor's surgery removing bullets and giving boob jobs for discount prices. Edward and Bella had to move in with Charlie because there wasn't enough room for them at the trailer park for that many vampires in such a small place they were all starting to get on everyone's nerves. They were fighting and bickering at each other so much so that Esme ran off and left Carlisle for a rich strip club owner she had been working there a few nights a week.

Even Edward and Bella's perfect relationship wasn't immune from the money problems since moving in with Charlie. Charlie was at Edward everyday to get a job but Edward wasn't the getting a job type. Not one for getting his hands dirty Edward sent Bella out to work and became a stay at home dad looking after Nessie while Bella worked during the day at the Newton's store for minimum wage. Edward found the lack of money hard to deal with and was contemplating selling his body for money he always knew he was hot and he thought that some women would pay for it or even dudes. So Edward talked it over with Bella and she agreed that it was the only way. Edward began selling his body to old ladies or truckers he wasn't picky on his customers. Charlie even arrested Edward a few times and Bella had to come bail him out, they thought Charlie would have been leanant because they were family and because finally Edward had a job.

Things weren't good for the Cullen's but they surprisingly took to the life of white trash.

**THE END**


End file.
